Sound Ideas, FIRE, BALL - IMPACT AND LARGE FIRE BURST, RUMBLE
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It's a longer version of Hollywoodedge, Fire Synthesized Wh SDT026701. Info * First recorded: 1985 * Creator: Mike McDonough * Owner: The Walt Disney Company (1985-1992), Sound Ideas (1992-present) * Origin: United States and Canada * Year debut: July 24, 1985 * First heard: The Black Cauldron * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Similar Variations Fire Synthesized Wh SDT026701 Used In TV Shows * Action League Now! (Heard once in "Science Fiction Parody".) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard twice in "The Big Pinch"; used for transitions.) * Angel * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Arthur (Heard numerous times in "Attack of the Turbo Tibbles" and once in "D.W.'s Perfect Wish".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Breadwinners * Codename: Kids Next Door (Heard once in "Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T.".) * Damages * Doctor Who * DreamWorks Dragons * Fairy Tale Police Department * The Fairly OddParents * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Fantastic Four (1994 TV series) * Foyle's War * Friend or Foe? * Grim & Evil * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy * Grossology * Harvey Girls Forever! * Hey Arnold! (Heard in "The Journal - Part 2".) * How the Universe Works * Invader Zim (Heard once in "Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom".) * L.A Heat * Larry King Live * Lethal Weapon (Heard once in the pilot episode.) * Lexx * MAD * Mucha Lucha (Heard briefly once in a high pitch in "Flea at Last".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Nash Bridges * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "Lord Cowboy Darrell".) * Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "Toy to the World".) * Power Rangers * Reboot * Regular Show * Robotboy * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "The Emperor's New Joe", "Sugar Frosted Frights", and "Put to Pasture".) * Samurai Jack * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard often in "Trident Trouble".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in a very high pitch in "Divide".) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Usually in a +12 pitch; heard once in reverse in "Point of No Return".) * Superjail! (Heard once in "The Superjail Inquisitor" in a high pitch.) * Teen Titans Go! * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (US) (Heard in the intro.) * Wishbone (Heard once in "Halloween Hound".) * truTV Presents: World's Dumbest... * The Venture Bros. Movies * Asteroid (1997) * Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * Big Trouble in Little China (1986) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Bride of Chucky (1998) * Bounty Hunters 2: Hardball (1996) * Crash Point Zero (2000) * Chicken Little (2005) * Constantine (2005) * Dante's Peak (1997) * Deconstructing Harry (1997) * Dracula (1992) * Dragonslayer (1981) * Eragon (2006) (normal & +12 pitches) * Eraser (1996) * Event Horizon (1997) * Firepower (1993) * Forrest Gump (1994) * Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred (2011) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) * How To Train Your Dragon (2010) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * Judge Dredd (1995) * Land of the Lost (2009) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Mars Needs Moms (2011) * Monster House (2006) (+12 pitch) * No Escape, No Return (1993) * On Deadly Ground (1994) * Pearl Harbor (2001) (Heard in a normal and a +12 pitch) * Poltergeist (1982) (Heard in the remastered version.) * The Punisher (2004) * Rambo (2008) * Son of Saul (2015) * Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi (2017) (+12 pitch as a medical friget begins to explode) * Sweet Deception (1998) * Supernova (2005) * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) * Zero Tolerance (1995) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls * Meet The Reaper Video Games Arcade: * NBA Showtime: NBA on NBC (1999) * Street Fighter: The Movie: The Game (1995) PC: * Doom 2: Hell on Earth (1994) * Everquest * Postal (1997) * Postal 2 (2003) * SimCity 3000 (1999) * Simcopter (1996) * Sonic Forces (Used when battling Egg Dragoon.) * System Shock 2 (1999) * Team Fortress 2 (2007) * Toy Story: The Video Game * Sniper Elite 4 * Spider-Man (Used in "The Finale".) PlayStation: * Spider-Man (Used in "The Finale".) * Warriors of Might and Magic PlayStation 2: * Maximo: Ghosts to Glory (2001) PlayStation 4: * Sniper Elite 4 Atari Jaguar * Hover Strike SNES: * Killer Instinct Nintendo 64: * Dinosaur Planet * Donkey Kong 64 * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Pokémon Snap GameCube: * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Star Fox Adventures Game Boy Advance: * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) Wii: * Sonic Unleashed (2008) * Super Mario Galaxy (Used whenever Mario shoots fireballs when under the effect of a Fire Flower.) * Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Used whenever Mario shoots fireballs when under the effect of a Fire Flower.) Wii U: * Super Mario 3D World Pinball: * Monster Bash * Tales of the Arabian Nights Xbox One: * Sniper Elite 4 Home Videos * Game Trailers Countdown Commercials Canada: * Ontario Ministry of Health - Smoking: Dreams (1994) Japan: * Nissin Cup Noodle - Hungry Days (2018) USA: * Battletanx - "Snuggle Bear" (1999) * Tic Tac Mixers (2016) * Toshiba - DVD Commercial 1 (1997) * Toshiba - DVD Commercial 4 (1997) * Toshiba - DVD Commercial 6 (1997) * Toshiba - DVD Commercial 8 (1997) * Toshiba - DVD Commercial 10 (1997) Logos * Atlantis Communications (Canada) (1995-1998) (Logos) * Disney Blu-Ray Disc * Lean-M (2008) * Rainmaker Digital Pictures DVD * Seagal/Nasso Productions * Sony Music International (2000s) (Logos) (Heard once in reverse.) * VID & Krylya Media (2003-2005) * WWE Network * YES Network ID Station IDs * Teletoon - Space (2001-2002) Trailers * Batman Beyond: The Movie (VHS) (1999) * Blu-Ray Trailer (2007) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) * Heroes of the Storm 2.0 (2017) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) (Trailers) * Orgazmo (1997) * Tom & Jerry's Greatest Chases Trailer YouTube Videos * Wileyk209zback's 3DMM Videos DVD Menus * Die Hard (1988) (Five Star Collection) (2001) (DVD Menus) Other Media * Mad Wave Motion Theater: Fantasy Rider Anime * Acchi Kocchi * Azumanga Daioh * Date a Live * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) (Heard once in Episode 31.) * Doraemon * El Cazador de la Bruja * Flame of Recca * Gintama * Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation (Heard once in Episode 5.) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA) * Kill la Kill * KonoSuba * Naruto * One Piece * Pokemon * RWBY (Heard once in "Black and White" during the post-credits scene. Used for Cinder Fall's fire magic.) * Sailor Moon Crystal * Sonic X * Toradora! * Touhou: The Memories of Phantasm Image Gallery Sound Ideas, FIRE, BALL - IMPACT AND LARGE FIRE BURST, RUMBLE/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links